


Dmmd Big Bang Event - Songs.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dmmd Big Bang Event, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Mink had trouble with his reflection. Never did he expect he would receive the solution from an unexpected source.





	Dmmd Big Bang Event - Songs.

**Author's Note:**

> Story by me, art by @marvelmemarvel Be sure to check out their artblog to sparkle your life~!!  
> A BIG THANK YOU TO @peachpurin FOR THE AMAZING BETA! TWT

Whenever Mink woke up and padded his way to the bathroom, he often ignored the large wall mirror. Because his reflection always bothered him. He still remembered when he used to be a skinny boy with a low ponytail and big glasses. His nose constantly buried in books and quiet to the point it was an awkward first meeting when his parents introduced him to his fiancé.

If his fiancé was displeased, she concealed her expression well. After all, in their small tribe, nobody would complain of the Shaman’s divinations. That didn’t mean some would hope they’d get paired with a better suitor. Anyone but Mink whose only companions were books and his pet birds.  After all, back then Mink wasn’t part of the hunters, big tough men skilled in hunting and sports, neither was he a scholar that knew how to serenade women with the pretty words of poems and songs.

Mink was a quiet, plain man. None would recognize him now, almost 15 years after the fire and invasion by Toue’s troops, Mink changed.

Years of being chained up in prison and tortured within labs to be experimented upon caused the young man to kill his heart, discarded all emotions and empathy as he took up the title of SCRATCH’s team leader.  Only the thought of revenge could drag Mink one foot forward after another than to succumb to his madness of grief over losing his family. Using his punches for discipline and manipulating anyone to accomplish his revenge, Mink became who he was now.

The reflection in his mirror always frightened him. It was a different, bitter man… not the young man he was before known as Mink the bookworm…

“Good morning.”

Mink gasped in surprise when a pair of warm hands glided their way across his muscled abs in a hug. The artisan craned his neck to look back and saw a sleepy Aoba hugging him from behind.

“You were not in bed so I got worried you left early….”

Aoba still harboured that old fear where Mink would leave him and never come back.

Mink patted Aoba’s arms with a reassuring small smile, “I’m still here.”

“Hnn…”

His lover nuzzled close, tightening his hug and loving Mink’s cinnamon scent. Currently, Aoba was only wearing Mink’s shirt and he clearly looked pleased that Mink was topless. Mink secretly loved seeing Aoba’s bare legs as well. One could see faint marks on the inner thighs from last night’s activity. Aoba’s slender fingers caressed Mink’s dark skin up to his collar bone. Across the skin, Mink too had his share of love bites and clawed marks from Aoba’s nails. With his sleepy eyes shining in bright gold, Aoba purred softly as he kissed Mink’s shoulder. Appreciating new marks he left on Mink’s skin.

“It’s still early, Mink. How about we go back to bed in a bit?”

The hint was obvious which made Mink smiled in amusement, if Aoba was more awake, he wouldn’t have been this bold about his desires to Mink.

“Very well.”

He turned around and tipped Aoba’s chin up for a kiss, causing Aoba to moan and eagerly wrapped his arms around Mink’s neck. Mink carried his lover to their bed, ready to worship his angel of love.

Deep within his heart, Mink still couldn’t believe Aoba globe trekked across the world three years ago, and now here they were, living under the same roof. Aoba said he wanted to stay, he wanted to be with him despite how Mink first used Aoba in his road to revenge.

“Hnn… M-Mink?”

Aoba cupped his face with a questioning look when Mink suddenly stopped caressing his inner thigh…

“Are you okay?”

Mink mentally shook his head and kissed his partner again, “it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Mink averted his eyes from seeing the faint scars of cuffs on his wrists and burnt marks on his ownfingers from the fire. Remembering when he tried searching for survivors among burning soil and fallen debris. He didn’t want to remember how much he changed over the years. Maybe even his late sister wouldn’t be able to recognize him if she was still alive. After all he used to be as tall as Aoba when he was 19 years old.

Now he resembled a living monster, and could make babies cry with just a stare.

Hell, even Mink was scared to look at his own reflection. Who was that man with blood drenched hands and shackled with chains like a beast? Not the boy that he was, of course. That child died with his family in the forest fires years ago.

“I’m fine, Aoba.”

######

That afternoon, Mink tried to maintain his panic when he couldn’t find Aoba. But he sighed a relief when he searched this hidden area of the forest.

Mink approached Aoba who crouched before the lines of tombstones.

“Of all places, you were here.”

Aoba turned around after he finished his prayers.

“Oh Mink! Sorry I didn’t mean to be out long.”

“You said you would go for a walk but 3 hours later you still haven’t come back. I thought you went to the cliff again to watch the sunset but turned out you were here.”

Aoba smiled and coaxed Mink to come closer.

“Mink, did you know today it’s Obon Festival?”

“Obon?”

“Yes, in my country it is a day where we pay respects to our ancestors and give offerings. We also clean up the graves and light up incense. Today is my day off so I planned to come here and clear out the weeds and grass.”

Mink felt touched that Aoba came here alone and took care of his family’s resting place. Aoba was respectful and he even prayed for his people.

“Those flowers…”

Mink noticed the pretty garland of flowers on his sister’s tombstone.

“I never saw those flowers before. Did you buy them?”

Aoba blushed, “remember I told you about the granny who was your fan? Her daughter is a florist from Midorijima and granny gave some to me. I thought your sister might like to see flowers from my country…”

The artisan smiled and reached to caress his lover’s cheek.

“Thank you. My sister’s flowers, I’m sure she would appreciate them.”

Aoba grinned, pleased whenever he made Mink happy.

“You’ve been busy lately so I came here to update them about you, I thought they might wonder where have you been.”

Mink chuckled, Aoba’s thought process could be so precious and innocent.

“I told them that you sometimes forget to eat when I’m not around. I’m glad you’re remembering to drink more water instead of just coffee day and night. And you’ve been sleeping late since last week.”

Mink shook his head with a smile, “there was a special request from a customer. I had to finish it before the deadline and ship it abroad. It’s done now.”

Aoba sighed a relief, he was always worried Mink would work so hard and fall ill. While in reality Mink had stronger immune system compared to Aoba.

“So what else did you report about to our family?”, Mink asked lightly.

He saw his lover’s eyes widened in surprise and then that shy blush spread across his cheeks. Often Aoba thought he had no right to roam this holy burial land because he was a non-native. An outsider like Toue who soiled the earth with the fallen’s blood. Mink kept reminding his soulmate that Aoba was part of the family now. Part of Mink’s life, by his side, always.

“I told… our family… about your songs.”

At that, Mink lost his smile and frowned, “I don’t sing, Aoba. What do you mean?”

He could recite Shakespeare’s Sonnet number 18 at best. That’s all.

Aoba picked up Ren and hugged him, “Remember three years ago when you told me about your past and your village near here?”

Mink nodded, wondering where Aoba was going with this.

“You told me that the… village children would gather in a circle… and sing as loud as they could during their play.”

“What does that…. “

Mink trailed off as he connected the dots.

Aoba nodded as if he read his mind.

“I know I always wake up late but a few times I woke up early, and it’s rare for you to stay in bed instead of getting ready for work.”

Aoba blushed at the memory of Mink hugging him close and playing with Aoba’s soft strands of hair.

“I would pretend to sleep… and that one day I heard you sang.”

Mink looked away, “I don’t sing, Aoba.”

“You did. It was a soft humming sound… like the wind. I couldn’t figure out the words but they sounded so beautiful and cheery. Like a children’s song. And that’s when I realized you were singing about the children and their songs, Mink.”

Mink couldn’t deny Aoba’s deductions and sighed, “I can’t remember all the words but yes….it was a song that the village children liked to sing.”

Aoba smiled and held his lover’s hands in his.

“I love hearing them, Mink. Could you sing it again when we wake up in bed together?”

“No promises.”,Mink teased with a smile, “Let’s go home?”

Aoba pouted but he nodded as he packed his bag and put Ren inside safely. As Mink helped carry the garden tools used for removing the weed and an empty bucket of water, he noticed Aoba’s sudden halt in movement. His amber eyes clouded like yellow water, and in a trance, Aoba gently touched the tombstone nearest to him.

Mink recognized that look on Aoba’s face. The last time was when his lover was sick with fever and saw nightmares.

“Aoba? Aoba, what’s wrong?”

Hurriedly he grabbed onto Aoba’s elbow.

That caused Aoba to snap out of his reverie. Like someone who just woke up, the younger man looked around in a daze.

“Ah, it happened again.”

Mink furrowed his brows.

“Again?”

Aoba blushed and moved in closer little to whisper to Mink like what he was going to say was a precious secret.

“I don’t know when it started but I think it was from that night I first heard their voices.”

“Voices? What are you talking about, Aoba?”

“I can still hear them, Mink. The voices of your family, friends and people. Before I could only hear them when I slept but today they’re loud and clear like how we talk now. Maybe it’s because today is the Obon Festival when the departed come for a visit.”

“Aoba….”

Mink never knew although he did notice sometimes Aoba would look out the window like he was in a trance. Or once when he was washing the dishes, Aoba stopped and listened with his head tilted to the side. Mink assumed his lover was talking to their Allmates again but Ren or Huracan were in his room to update their system.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it a secret. The voices never harmed or scared me. In fact, they helped me.”

“Helped?”

“Yes, like how much seasoning should I add to the soup or which stall sells cheaper vegetables. I learned a lot from these voices of men and women. They even helped me to leave an area quickly if there was going to be gunfights or danger.”

Mink was speechless. It was like Aoba had his own guardian angels from his folks.

“It was never quiet here although sometimes I couldn’t hear them well. So, I had to listen carefully to make out the words.”

Aoba explained as he tapped his temple.

“Then… Were you listening to their voices just now?”

Mink asked, a sort of emotion whirled within him. He wasn’t sure if it was envy or shock. That meant his family reached out and welcomed Aoba as Mink’s partner for life.

Aoba nodded with a soft smile, “Someone told me to scold you.”

That made Mink blink in confusion, “To scold…?”

Aoba smiled wider, “I don’t know the full story but he, this voice sounded like a dad- he said to tell you that there’s nothing wrong with you and that you’re still the same.”

“The same…”

“Yeah, he said you didn’t change one bit.”

Aoba didnt entirely comprehend what the fatherly voice meant but seeing Mink’s change of expression made him pleased.

“I guess you get his point?”

Mink was glad he could conceal his emotions well and robotically nodded.

“Yes…”

When he looked up to his lover, Mink saw that Aoba had this strange aura around him. Like there was a presence attached to his back.

“A-Aoba?”

“It’s okay.”

Aoba said, this time his voice a bit different and his eyes a bright yellow.

**_“I understood your motive and actions, you did it all for us. We’re at peace now… and it is time for you to forgive.”_ **

Mink was stunned. He recognized this manner of speech.

“Father…”

The one possessing Aoba nodded and said, **_“It’s time for you to forgive yourself. Just like how this young man forgave you.”_**

Just like how he first appeared, the spirit unlatched itself from Aoba and the young man staggered forward.

“Oof!”

Aoba rubbed his nose when he fell into Mink’s arms.

“Aoba, are you okay?”

His lover nodded with a smile, “I’m fine, I’m not scared.”

Mink helped him to stand, “I’m sorry you’re being used like this…”

Although his late father wanted to communicate with Mink, the artisan didn’t want Aoba to be used like a talking doll.

“It’s fine.”

Aoba gave a tired laughter like he just ran a mile, he cupped his lover’s face in his hands and gave him a peck on the lips.

“I agree with him by the way. I was actually conscious when he took over to speak with you. He was someone very important to you, right?”

“Yes… he taught me how to ride horses…”

Mink understood those were a message from his father, reassuring his son that Mink need not worry about how much he changed.

“You haven’t change, Mink. I love to learn more and more about your real self. I love you the way you are now.”

Aoba blushed as he rarely got the courage to say those three magical words.

The young man gave him a big hug and whispered.

“Next time please tell me about your childhood and teenage days. I want to know more about you, Mink.”

Mink hugged Aoba tight.

“I will…”

And he fulfilled Aoba’s requests, as they trudged hand in hand down the hills to their house. Walking side by side as Mink shared with Aoba one of his fond memories when he discovered a majestic bird by the lake.

It was the beginning of a long series of tales that Mink would share with his life partner.

Aoba loved Mink’s deep voice and he loved it more when Mink talked more than usual. His long narrations of life sounded like a melody to Aoba’s ears.

Mink still haven’t fulfilled his promise to sing the children song to Aoba but the long soliloquy was more than enough.

Just like Aoba recalled, Mink’s voice was like the song of the winds. Soft, tender and smooth to the point one could almost fall in love with him. He narrated each experience with emotions Aoba never knew Mink was quite good as a story teller. He watched and listened in glee as sometimes Mink spoke hard and fast like thunderstorms winds while other times he spoke in soft and gentle voice.  The raised and fall of his voice reminded Aoba of the sea breeze he vaguely recalled when he was very young.

Aoba loved it all. He truly cherished his beloved and he too was swayed by Mink’s words.

He cried for Mink when the former Rib boss recounted harsh and painful experiences when he was imprisoned. This led Aoba to pamper and kiss Mink’s surgical scars with the loving touches with his fingers and lips.

On other nights, Aoba would laugh at Mink’s Huracan naming story, it was about when he spent weeks in the national library, magazine shops and even read through old magazines just to find the perfect name for his Allmate. He was reading baby naming books which caused other expectant mothers to stare at him oddly. Mink explained that, ‘Thomas Alexandre Luke Ivan Troy Bird’, wasn’t really suitable for his chain smoking Allmate.

Aoba simply adored how serious Mink could be over the smallest things.

Since then, night time became Aoba’s most sought after time of the day after his part time job. Because after dinner and before bed, Mink would share with him his tales.

Aoba made a habit of holding hands as they lay in bed together. Mink often looked astonished whenever he saw their fingers linked together. As if he still couldn’t believe Aoba chose to hop on a plane and stayed by his side for the rest of their days.

On this particular night, for once it was Mink who drifted off to sleep first. It was rare when he couldn’t finish narrating a tale of his past.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mink. I should have insisted we sleep early tonight.”

As apology, Aoba pressed a soft kiss on Mink’s crown, where the soul resided. As Mink previously told him that their tribe believed the head was where the soul resided. A very special part of the body and Aoba would do anything to protect this man who was forced to grow up under harsh conditions.

Smiling when he saw Mink had a peaceful look instead of the restless nightmares he endured, Aoba pulled the blankets over them to get ready for bed.

To Aoba’s side table, he reached out to turned off the night lamp.

“Good night, Mink…”

Then he reached out to link their hands together like the other night. Aoba loved holding hands with his partner.

By each other’s side, together the two of them will walk on their second journey of life and experience new songs together.

To experience new songs of life together… until death do us part.

 

………

………………

……………………………

End?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this story + art collab at my writing blog; https://nawtsusnotes.tumblr.com/post/161298476852/dmmd-big-bang-event-2017-songs


End file.
